The New Threat
by Dragonslayer
Summary: Big part of Chapter 3 up! Trowa's mission goes well but what he has found is worse than preavously expected.
1. A Call to Friends

THE NEW THREAT  
  
Chapter 1: The Call to old Friends  
  
  
  
The year is 5100 or 195 in colonies years. The sun rose as early morning mist began to settle in to the ground. Heero looked up at the still dark sky as he walked towards the military base about five miles away from the outskirts of Kalli a huge city with all different type of inhabits humans or not. Heero started to walk slowly as Tora 2 the military base loomed over him. Heero made sure his gun was hidden as he came closer to the front of the base. An officer stopped him as he started towards the door into the base. "Show your face sir!" He said in a rough voice.  
  
"Rookie" Whispered Heero as he pushed the guard down on the floor and kept walking. The guard got back up and to Heero's surprise took out a 9mm pistol and pointed it at his head.  
  
"I will shoot." Said the man with shaky voice that showed as he squeaked out the word shoot. Heero then whipped his head up and flipped around taking out his 9mm with a silencer and shot the guard right in the chest. The guard billowed back in shock, pain, and disbelieve. He started to suffacate as a stream of blood came out of the hole. Heero dragged the guard out of sight and swichted clothes. Heero then entered the facilty with the name Jake Barlon.  
  
Even though Heero had seen the main entrance in pictures he was still taken aback by his surroundings. There were four glass pillars at the corners of the room and a beautiful reception desk made of marble. The walls themselves gave of a shine as if a human hand had never touched them. Heero snarled as he thought of were the money came from to make this. That was the whole reason why he was here. This "company" had secretly carried out undercover missions of smuggling and killing and worse yet it was done by a gundum, his gundum.  
  
"Hey Jake did you see how the Pistons did last night?" Asked a young brown haired man that started walking up towards Heero. Heero got a quick glance at the person's card before answering.  
  
"No I was gone how did they do Dave?"  
  
"Oh you missed a good game but just to be a bugger I am not going to tell you." Said David as a smile went across his face. Heero knew what he saw on Dave's card. He had access to the hangers.  
  
"Hey Dave can you get me into the hangers right now?" Asked Heero giving of a smile the best he could.  
  
"Well I don't know but I guess you can have another gander at the g-u-n-d-u- m." Said Dave quietly and making sure no one could hear.  
  
"Come on follow me." Said Dave as he started to walk to his right. Heero noticed that they went through one glass door then a pair of wooden ones and finally huge metal ones.  
  
The lights in the hanger were still dim but in one particular part there was a whole bunch of lights on shining brightly. As David walked to that area Heero started to speed up in front of him. "Whoa! Wait up Jake remember anyone else who does not have a pass should be shot on site unless assisted." Heero slowed down and nodded his head as they turned the corner and saw Wing Zero before him still looking like old but with a few adjustments.  
  
Its height rivaled almost all other gundums at fifty-five feet tall and weighing in roughly five tons. The only real modification that Heero could see was that in the chest cavity twenty missiles were hidden. The rest of his guns seemed just upgraded but still the same type of guns. Two 50mm Machineguns, blaster rifle, and even the laser sword seemed to be upgraded. Heero then took off his hat and said "Well David I must thank you for getting me to wing zero but now I must take her back so goodbye." Heero then flipped around shot David in the head, which dropped him right away.  
  
After Heero put his gun away he walked over to the foot of wing zero and looked up. "Well here goes nothing." Heero said to himself just before he jumped up onto the foot and started climbing up the leg. Heero reached the chest cavity and poked his head in too see if anyone was in the open chest. Three engineers sat eating lunch and laughing. Heero had taken off his silencer after killing David so when he jumped out and shot three shots the sound echoed through the hanger. Heero threw the bodies down to the cold concrete down below and then got on the lift and went up to the head.  
  
Heero walked into the cockpit and to his surprise found that the zero system was still there. "Who the hell could control the zero system?" Said Heero out loud to himself as he sat down in the seat and looked at the system and buttons around him. All of a sudden Heero heard a huge explosion and shooting over in the other side of the hanger. "What the hell." Said Heero to himself as he walked out of the cockpit and listened as screams and other shots were fired.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! Damn it!" Yelled Duo as he ran around a corner shooting over his shoulder as shots whizzed passed his head. "Just my Damn luck I try to blow a hole in the back way just to get out of the big trouble I thought I would get if I came in the front way and I get this." Said Duo out loud just before he saw Heero about thirty feet away. "RUN!" Yelled Duo as he shot behind him again. "Run for your damn life if you want it!" Heero then just took out his gun and fired just behind Duo hitting all of the rest of the people left shooting at Duo.  
  
Duo slowed down next to Heero and said "Or you could just shoot them all." Duo smiled and then continued "Weird meeting you here huh?" His smirk turned to a frown as Heero said,  
  
"What the hell was that?" "Are you nuts? What are you trying to do blow the whole place up?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to try to find an alternate route instead of straight through the front door." "How did you get in here anyway?"  
  
"Straight through the front door." Said Heero bluntly as Duo just leaned on the wall behind him nodding his head.  
  
"Just maybe I should have thought of doing that." Said Duo flicking his toung on his teeth making them click.  
  
After Duo explained that in the other Hanger his gundum was hidden Heero decided to just bust out of the base with their gundums and then just blow it up since their cover was already blown. Heero got back inside of Wing Zero and pressed in the codes to turn it on. Heero saw every screen around him light up and the whirring of machinery and electronics filled his ears. Heero lifted up the right hand of the gundum and then the left. "Damn fools! They put at least a fifty pound difference onto the left arm." "Now it will be harder to lift that side." "Well at least it will work out my weak hand until we get back to base." Heero said to himself as he ripped the legs out of the constraints that held the machine in place.  
  
"The God of Death is back." Yelled Duo as he turned on his machine and tested out the arms and legs.  
  
"Duo can you hear me." Crackled Heero voice over the intercom on Duo's right.  
  
"I can hear you loud and clear now what is the plan." Asked Duo, as he got ready to do whatever Heero said.  
  
"We are going to bust out of the roof and fire two rockets each down on this base." Said Heero into his intercom as he warmed up the jets that would propel him upward.  
  
"And you say my plan was crazy." Said Duo over his intercom actually bringing a smile to Heero's face.  
  
"I am going to get you." Said Zechs as his sword clashed against Wufei's. Wufei flipped back and landed on his feet.  
  
"Zechs you have said that for the last hour don't you know when to quit." Said Wufei as he stood up straight and pointed the sword at Zechs.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Zechs as he charged tat Wufei. Wufei had never seen Zechs with such ambition to beat him. Wufei raised his sword expecting to see a head on attack but all of a sudden Zechs jumped over Wufei landing just as Wufei turned and blocked making the clash of the swords echo threw the whole area. Zechs flipped the sword up and down making Wufei sword go up and down. Wufei could not believe the power Zechs was putting into the death grapple that their swords were in. Zechs did a 360 flipping his sword around and freeing Wufei sword only giving him enough time to duck as Zechs sword went over his head. But all of a sudden Zechs just froze.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you could have had me at the rate you were going." Said Wufei as he holstered his sword staring at Zechs hard face as his cold eyes stared at something behind Wufei.  
  
"Look." Said Zechs pointing over Wufei right shoulder. Wufei turned and saw the T.V. that was on behind them. It was muted and it was quit a ways away from them but Wufei could still see the news. Wufei stared at the screen for five minutes and then ran out of the room. Meanwhile Zechs stood there staring at the T.V. as it showed Wing Zero and Deathscythe completely demolish the military base, Tora 2  
  
Quatra sat alone watching the news. Something he did very rarely. Quatra did not know what to do during this day. He sat back and thought of times when he and all the others always had something to do even though each day could have been all of there last. Quatra was not even really looking at the news as he sat there thinking of Sandrock. He was just about to turn the T.V. off with the clicker when he heard the word Gundum ring threw his ears, which snapped him back to reality. Quatra stared at the screen for only a minute and then ran out of the room grabbing the keys to his car and left without a word.  
  
Trowa scanned the sky as he stared up at it. He looked north, south, east, west, and then looked back to the east. He smiled as a small twinkle made him look away. "They are here." Said Trowa to himself. He turned around and looked at the huge base behind him. Heavy Arms could easily be seen in hanger five. Its red body twinkled in the sun and its chrome machine guns reflected the suns rays beautifully. "They knew right were to meet just like Heero said they would." Said Trowa aloud as he looked back at the twinkling light.  
  
Zechs ran around the corner and into the hanger that was already extremely hot from Wufei turning on his gundum. Zechs ran over the elevator and took it up. He ran into the cockpit and frowned when Wufei gave him a hard look. "I will not keep you waiting." Said Zechs as he stared at Wufei.  
  
"You already have so please go on." Said Wufei coldly as he looked away and checked his screens.  
  
Zechs snarled at the tone and then asked "How do you know were to go?" "You cant just go to Tora 2 and expect to see them still there."  
  
"It is quiet obvious there are two Tora bases right?" Asked Wufei as he turned and saw Zechs not quit know.  
  
"Let me tell you." "Tora 2 is an enemy base that was left alone only because they pledged there allegiance to miss Relena but we took over Tora 1 so Trowa will be waiting."  
  
"Wait, Trowa? Why Trowa?" asked Zechs  
  
"He lives almost right next to the base, follow me and you will see." Said Wufei as he pointed over to the Tallgeese. Zechs only nodded and left the cockpit running over to Tallgeese.  
  
Quatra clicked in the code and Sandrock came alive. Quatra looked around him as screens flicked on with reports on weapon, shields, and other type things. All said 100 percent. Quatra sat back as he listened to the whirring and humming that Sandrock made as all of its systems warmed up. "Sandrock, warm up the main thrusters and I want all scanners looking for friendly AND hostile gundums." "Also find a base named Tora 1." Said Quatra as he flipped on the buttons that turned the scanners on.  
  
Nataku blasted through the air playing what looked like a game of chicken only from side to side with Tallgeese. Going over five G's they ripped through the sky as the pilots sat back and let the autopilot take control. "Here comes the base." "Lets slow down and wait for the others." Said Wufei as he sat up and hit some buttons on his right. Nataku's speed quickly slowed and the Tallgeese slowed not a moment later. All of a sudden a bleeping sound and a red screen came up on Wufei's right side. Wufei turned expecting to see the blueprints of Duo or Heero's or anyone's gundum but he gasped and then growled out "An Aries."  
  
Trowa was inside the base when all of a sudden alarms screamed and screens popped up showing blueprints and positions of Aries. Maybe fifty or sixty Aries's all coming closer to the base. Trowa almost fell off of his chair when all the alerts and screens all of a sudden came up. Trowa looked at every screen and watched as all the Aries got into positions. Trowa flipped his chair around and yelled at the computer "Start Heavy Arms and bring up if there is any of my friends out there." The computer worked quickly as it searched the area for any sign of pure Gundamien metal. A screen came up in front of Trowa showing him two of his friends were out there. "Show me their blueprints NOW." Yelled Trowa just as a new screen came up to his right showing an older man with a black mustache and jet- black hair. He was lean but looked very strong for his age. It took Trowa a couple of seconds to actually notice the screen. "Enemies I address you now." Said the man in a cold voice. "I am Arigon and you have destroyed one of my bases and so unless you shutdown all your gundums and come out with your hands up I shall have to kill you."  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed and he stared at the man on the screen. "Would you get a load of this guy?" Said Wufei into his intercom.  
  
"I think he is serious." Replayed Zechs "But he is asking way to much."  
  
"Nataku, patch me through to this guy." Said Wufei as he stared at the screen.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Asked Arigon as in a cold tone.  
  
"Yes, Arigon I must say you can go and shove you mouth up your ass." Said Wufei smirking as the man on his screen snarled.  
  
All of a sudden the screen disappeared just as Trowa was about to patch through. Trowa looked over at the screens around him wondering why he just left. Trowa got up not even looking at the blueprints of Nataku and Tallgeese that flashed in front of him. All he knew was that the Aries were about to attack and Trowa had to get to Heavy Arms fast. Trowa ran around the corner that led to hanger five while putting on his suit. He ran into the hanger just as the first wave of attacks commenced.  
  
Wufei's screens all showed the same thing to him, a full-scale attack. "Zechs take the right I will take the left and hopefully more of us will come." Said Wufei into his intercom as he put on his jets and speeded up to his left. Meanwhile Zechs put all boosters onto his right engine making him propel at high speeds to his right. Zechs flipped out his beam sword and as he flew by some of the Aries he cut them into two pieces. Zechs stopped all of a sudden in front of a huge mobile suit. It was one Zechs had never seen in his whole life. "Wufei I think we have a huge problem." Said Zechs slowly into his intercom, as he looked the suit up and down.  
  
"Why? Its just a couple hundred Aries I think we have had worse odds against us." Said Wufei into his own intercom as his own weapon ripped through an Aries. Wufei paused all of a sudden as he waited for an answer from Zechs. Wufei also noticed that all the Aries had stopped as if waiting or watching something. "Zechs answer me." Yelled Wufei into the intercom as the Aries started to part as if wanting him to see something. Wufei looked the way the Aries were parting. There at the end of the line of Aries was a huge Mobile Suit that almost rivaled Wufei's own Gundum. Its black body glistened as if it was freshly made but its two rocket launchers on its shoulder showed some marks like it was used before. Its eyes were glowing a bright red and they seemed slanted as if in anger. As Wufei saw the Machine guns that served as hands he also saw Tallgeese just standing there as if in aw. Zechs finally came back from staring just as one of the Machine gun hands pointed right at Tallgeese's cockpit.  
  
"Sir the new Machine is working brilliantly." Said an officer as he saluted and watched the black chair swivel.  
  
"What else did you expect captain," Asked the Arigon in a cold tone "it not to work?"  
  
"No sir! Definitely not sir!" Said Captain Deon stuttering a little and saluting again.  
  
"Then why did you have to tell me?" Asked Arigon while putting up a hand as Deon was about to reply "Just get back to work NOW!" Said Arigon as he turned away from the Captain and stared at the screen in front of him. "Now it is over my friends." Said Arigon as he smiled and watched as the Mobile Suit stood there ready to fire and kill Zechs.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZECHS SNAP OUT OF IT AND RUN!" Screamed Wufei into the intercom just as Zechs mobile suit kicked off the ground and up just missing most of the machine gun fire. Just as Zechs got in a safe distance up in the sky Wufei decided to attack. Wufei straightened out his gundum into a dead run through the line of Aries and right to the huge mobile suit. Wufei brought his double sword up but before he could even be within fifty feet of the mobile suit a huge laser beam blasted through its head making its top half exploded and rest fall on the Aries who started to scatter not knowing what happened.  
  
"Die you basterds!" Yelled Duo as he ripped his scythe through five mobile suits watching them explode "Wu-man are you okay." Said Duo into his intercom as another Aries was cut in half by his scythe."  
  
"You damn lummox! Why didn't you get here sooner." Yelled Wufei into his intercom smiling as he split two Aries in two.  
  
"Well we wanted you to have some fun t- OOF!" Said Duo as his gundum was slammed into by two Aries, "Damn fools thinking they can kill the slayer." Yelled Duo as he ripped through them.  
  
"Wufei where is Trowa?" Asked Heero as his voiced crackled over the intercom.  
  
"I am right here." Said Trowa voice as five Aries exploded by machine gun fire  
  
"Damn its nice to hear everyone's voice again." Said Quatra as his voice crackled through and everyone else agreed.  
  
Meanwhile Zechs was having his own problems up in the sky. The beam swords crackled and even let out some sparks when they hit against each other. Zechs and two Aries were in a deadly fight. Already Zechs's shield was gone and one of the Aries legs was torn off as well as another's arm. Zechs flipped Tallgeese around just in time to slash his sword through one of the Aries's belly. He twisted the sword all the way through the metal and then went straight up ripping the Aries in half just before it exploded. Zechs flipped back around blocking another sword and then pushing off of the Aries propelling him away and giving him enough time to take out his rifle and fire a shot through the torso making the Aries explode into pieces.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Yelled Arigon out loud as he turned and hit a couple of buttons to patch him to the bridge of his ship. "Retreat now we must try to save as many mobile suits as we can." Said Arigon into the screen that showed captain Deon while not showing any anger that was building up as he watched more Aries explode. Before the captain could even say anything his image was replaced with a man who had dark brown eyes and hair to match it. He was smoking and looked most displeased as Arigon's eyes widened he spoke.  
  
"Arigon I should kill you right now but I would love to hear your excuse first." Said the man in a cold and threatening tone.  
  
"Umm, sir it is just a minor set back sir, I will pay for all the damages after I kill them Gundum pilots." Said Arigon in a shaky tone.  
  
"You can waste all of the Aries you want but you used our new prototype and that was a bad idea on your part." Said the man  
  
"Sir please give me another chance please I will not fail in this just let me try things." Said Arigon in a more straght tone.  
  
"Yes, you had better not fail me Arigon or else you will know why even OZ officials called me sir." Said the man smiling in a very menacing way that made his eyes seem to burn. The mans image disappeared and replaced with captain Deon's image.  
  
"Sir the only Aries left are making a run for it and it seems that they are not being followed." Said Captain Deon as Arigon waved his hand in a shooing motion and turned the monitor off. "I will not fail you sir." Said Arigon as he turned his chair and stared at the screen that showed the Gundums all landing,  
  
"I will not fail you…Father." 


	2. A New Threat with Old Intentions

Chapter 2: A New Threat With Old Intentions  
  
  
  
"Damn what a mess." Said Duo as he stood on the roof with the others looking at all the destruction.  
  
"Hey lummox! Stop daydreaming and get over here and listen." Yelled Heero over to Duo who flipped around.  
  
"I wasn't daydreaming and I don't care about anything but who it is that is going against us and why they stole my gundum."  
  
"Well if you would listen then you would know!" Yelled Heero. Duo shook his head as he sat down and listened.  
  
The smell of blood was thick in the air and bodies were laying everywhere. Some were shot, some were stabbed, and some looked like they were clawed. Vincent Hayes step over the bodies as he loaded his gun. Vincent was sickened of this place but did not let it show. Just as long as after words he got paid for his work he did not mind. This place that he was in used to test the next generation soldiers. Most did not survive and when it was supposedly destroyed the bodies were left in this area. Vincent step over the bodies with a deadly ease that showed he had done it before. He was searching for two things: A disk that contained all the training procedures and a certain body.  
  
Vincent came to a metal door that was a crack open. He only hesitated for a second as he looked back at the carpet of bodies behind him. He just wanted to get this done. He stuck his gun in and then poked his head through the crack making sure nothing was in there. He opened the door all the way and went into a room where computers were beeping everywhere and it seemed that this part of the secret base was still intact. Vincent walked over to a desk that had a disk on it. He picked it up and read Base: "Tora 3"  
  
Disk space contains: "Training"  
  
Objective: "Make an ultimate soldier for OZ."  
  
"So this is OZ's little secret that supposedly died when OZ fell." He said to himself, as he looked up at a tank that glowed green. Inside was the one soldier that was never born. The one that supposedly was "Perfect".  
  
"So let me get this straight OZ was actually just a small company made to hide a larger one?" Said Duo aloud shaking his head.  
  
"Yes and it seems that not even the highest officials knew about it." Said Heero scanning everyone in front of him and their reaction.  
  
"I get it." Said Trowa plainly "OZ was just the part that would give them the weapons and the power while the main company supplied the workers and the money."  
  
"Yes that is what it looks like." Said Heero aloud staring at Trowa  
  
"Damn cowards," Said Wufei making everyone turn and look at him as he frowned "hiding behind a shield so they don't have to die."  
  
"Wu-man if you had not just noticed me and Heero just saved your butt so don't get cocky." Said Duo with as straight of face he could have. Wufei did not defend himself and instead just shut his mouth.  
  
"Listen I know were there base is and I have a plan." Said Quatra as a he spread out blueprints of a base in front of everyone.  
  
The cold, long corridor made Arigon's footsteps echo as he walked on the metal. "Damn gundum pilots I swear I will kill them." Mumbled Arigon to himself as he walked down the corridor that led to the briefing room. The door slid open when Arigon got close enough and he stepped in.  
  
"This had better be good Vincent, I don't have time for people like you." Said Arigon turning to the mercenary who sat at the briefing table with his feet up on the desk and his hands polishing his gun. Vincent seemed to instead of taking the remark as an insult smirked and got up.  
  
"I found your information and the person you wanted." Said Vincent staring into Arigon's cold eyes.  
  
"You found it still intact I presume?" Asked Arigon with out much surprise.  
  
"Yea, now were is my money?" Asked Vincent just as plainly. Vincent had worked with men like this before they did not care about you or even how you did it just as long as you did the job.  
  
"Were is my prize?" Asked Arigon in a mocking tone  
  
"The lab people have it." Answered Vincent now starting to grind his teeth.  
  
"Fine, Your money is in the room we let you sleep in." Said Arigon as Vincent just stared and then finally broke the stare and left but just before he did he said  
  
"I am gone after I get my money," He paused for a second and smiled to himself, "I can't waste my time with people like you." Vincent then left the room as Arigon stood staring into the air just smiling.  
  
"Neither can I Vincent and we will meet again." Said Arigon out loud as he turned and left the room.  
  
The wind blew making Duo's braided brown hair sway. The sun was just coming up over the mountains that were so far away. Duo needed time to think so he thought the roof would be a nice quit place. He thought that his fighting days were over but after a long period of time not fighting he had noticed that he was not actually living. It occurred to him today that when he fought he came alive. He loved the heat and intensity of a battle. The danger but what kind of scared him was the thing he loved the most…the killing. Duo heard a sound on the stairs behind and he did not even flip around to confront Quatra. "Duo what is the God of Death doing on the roof of a base staring at nothing?" Said Quatra playful but Duo cringed at the name.  
  
"I need time to think Quatra," Said Duo as he turned to the young blonde. "Do get a thrill out of fighting."  
  
"Well, yes we all do." Said Quatra staring into Duo's brown eyes as he stared back into his blue ones.  
  
"No I mean like the best thrill ever, like you have been reborn or are at the height of your life." Said Duo, as Quatra seemed to be taken off guard.  
  
"Duo what are you trying to ask me?" Asked Quatra he walked closer to Duo  
  
"Do you get a thrill out of killing?" Asked Duo as Quatra looked away.  
  
"I used to but then with what happened to Trowa I…" Quatra's voiced trailed of from there and he went and sat down on one of the chairs that were there. Duo walked over and sat in a chair next to Quatra.  
  
"Listen Quatra we are all the same, we all love to kill even though when most of us think of it we deny it but it is true." Said Duo as Quatra shook his head.  
  
"No!" Yelled Quatra as he stood up "I despise killing people but I have to so I can save other people."  
  
"Quatra why did you even come up here in the first place?" Asked Duo roughly  
  
"I also need to think sometimes to you know." Said Quatra defensively.  
  
"Fine then I am gone, you can think all by yourself." Yelled Duo as he got up and stormed down the stairs.  
  
"The attack on Tora 2 will not go without consequences." Yelled out a man with black hair and a white mustache. "I will not let it go unnoticed." Finished the man as the troops looked on without so much as a squirm unless they were ordered to. "We will avenge the death of the people at Tora 2," The man continued looking over the crowd "now be ready on a moments notice for an attack on the Gundum Pilots because we will bring justice for this outrage." The speech was then followed by one very loud unison of "Yes Sir." That echoed through the air. The man walked off of his podium and smiled as the sound of hands clapping roared through the crowd. The man walked off of the stage and down to a limousine that sat waiting.  
  
"Sir did it go well." Asked a Butler as he opened the door  
  
"Yes my plan worked perfectly." "Now that stage 1 and 2 is done stage 3 is my next stop." Said Talizar who barley looked at the Butler beside him.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Vincent Hayes is leaving Aragon's main ship right now." Said the Butler just before he closed the door of the limousine.  
  
"Good, then take me to my mansion so I can be there when he gets there and then I can see if he did a good job with my son Aragon." Said Talizar as the car started to move.  
  
Vincent's brown hair barley moved as he walked down the corridor to his ship "The Silent Wolf". His ship was his pride but there was one thing that he liked a little bit more than his ship, his money. Vincent knew that this job was tricky but would get him lots of money in the end. He was playing two sides and was hoping not to get caught. His life had been full of jobs but few had been like this. These types of jobs showed him how corrupt father and son's can be when they hunger for power. Vincent saw his black ship ahead of him and broke out into a jog after seeing it was all ready to go. He got in and put on the thrusters as the huge docking bay door opened up into the vast wasteland of space.  
  
Duo sat in Deathscythe as he checked all of the components and systems. Armor was at full and so were his weapons. The job at hand would only need Trowa for now but if things got bad all the rest would have to pull him out which would not be easy. Trowa was now going by the name Jake Barton and was a high ranking captain from Tora 2 who was being transferred to the new Tora X-2 base that supposedly was just a safe house for dismantled weapons when really it was another big base housing, something big and dangerous and Trowa was the one who had to try and find out what that thing is.  
  
Duo had confidence in Trowa since he had done this stuff before but these guys were good and if anything happened Duo was ready to pull his buddy out. Trowa was practicing his part quit nicely. He could do anything you asked him to do without making it look weird or suspicious. Duo sometimes wished he could do that. Ever since the night on the rooftop he couldn't look Quatra straight in the eye.  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair as the computer system ran a check on individual databases and information containing such things as previous battle plans and methods. Duo sighed aloud just as Heero walked in.  
  
"Something has been bugging you lately, what is it?" asked Heero plainly  
  
"Hmm, funny you notice other peoples feelings." Said Duo smirking  
  
"I am serious Duo, tell me." Said Heero still keeping calm  
  
"You are always serious." Said Duo putting on a straight face  
  
"Duo." Said Heero dropping his voice to a growl  
  
"Its nothing I have just been thinking." Said Duo leaning back in his chair so he could not look straight into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Duo, I don't need you doing anything foolish if we have to fight so it had better be nothing that will affect your performance on the battlefield." Said Heero just before he left leaving Duo sitting there thinking.  
  
Trowa sat on the shuttle ship thinking. He was not worried about the job at hand but he was kind of worried about what he would find. If he got caught they might have to blow the whole colony and he was almost positive that there would be innocent people there as well as officers. Trowa looked out the little window to see the endless wasteland of space. Trowa also saw a ship in the far distances. It was a mercenaries ship because it was black and the only way you could see it is by its chrome engines. "What would a mercenary be coming here for?" Asked Trowa silently as he sat back into his seat and closed his eyes so he could think.  
  
Vincent could see that he was close to the colony that held Talizar's mansion and his new Tora X-2 base. Vincent could also see the great big white transport ship that was probably sending new supplies as well as new troops. Vincent remembered when he was first on one of those. It had been long ago when he was still a young soldier. His life was deprived of a family and he wanted to go into the military so he could have friends to make up for that. He was met instead with cold hostility by his fellow men and later became the best out of all of them. Sad part is though most of them are now dead because of him. Vincent sat back in his seat as he thought about his early days. It would take another half hour until he reached the base so he figured he would think and allow himself to drift into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Trowa barley felt the shudder of the ship as it docked. Trowa was the first to stand up out of all the rest and for a good reason too. He was the highest commanding officer in the ship. Trowa walked with the ease of a high commanding officer. Everyone around him waited for his command. It was a great pride to be a high officer and Trowa hated it. No one person can control the mission or lives of other people. That is what Trowa thought at least.  
  
The ships doors opened with a small hissing sound just as Trowa walked up to it. Before Trowa left the ship he looked over to every troop. Most looked young, very young. Trowa would hate to have to blow this place up but if he had to it would not hurt him too much. Trowa stepped out of the ship silently as he saw the huge docking bay full of people running from one end of the bay to the next. He also saw robots taking supplies out of the different white ships like the one he had ridden in. The whole place was in an uproar and it seemed that only his ship carried people.  
  
Zechs sat in the control room. He stared at all the panels as he thought about what had happened in the past and what could happen later. "Hey Zechs." yelled Duo from the door. Milliardo hated that name; it brought back to many painful memories. He flipped around and confronted Duo, as he said, "Never call me that again." "I want to be called by my real name from now on."  
  
"Okay fine, but what are you doing in here all alone?" Asked Duo cocking an eyebrow up in suspicion.  
  
"Just thinking." Said Milliardo looking away.  
  
"Hmm… well I wont bother you" Said Duo with some concern on his face until he perked up and said "Well I have some of my own business to attend to myself."  
  
"Ya see you." Said Milliardo turning towards the screen again as Duo left the room.  
  
Aragon hated the rank smell of the labs. It was too bad that they couldn't work on something with a better smell. "Well, is the "soldier" in good condition?" Aragon half-asked and half-demanded.  
  
"Yes, to a point. It will take at least a month to reconstruct part of its brain." Said the scientist that was looking over the body in front of him.  
  
"We don't have a month." Said Aragon sternly as the Scientist craned his head so he could look at Aragon  
  
"I don't think we have a choice sir." Said the Scientist trying his best not to sound impatient.  
  
"Well my good "friend" then what part of the brain must be reconstructed." Said Aragon sounding very hostile.  
  
"The most crucial part." Said the scientist smiling as he looked back at the body "The part that will make him able to think without remorse or feeling, the part that will make him immune to all emotions and will make him a cold blooded killer."  
  
"Then I will give you three weeks." Said Aragon ignoring the glance that the scientist gave him. "If you fail then I will get a different chief scientist to do it."  
  
"Yes sir, it will be done in three weeks sir." Said the scientist straightening up and saluting.  
  
"Good" Said Aragon leaving the room as the scientist ran to his assistants yelling out directions and doses of some chemicals. "Now I will overstep my father and I shall rule the family position as the leader of Oblivion." Said Aragon out loud smiling as he walked down the cold metal catwalk to the main part of his ship that he so lovingly named the "Executioner". 


	3. The Threat is Discovered

Chapter 3  
  
1 The Threat is Discovered  
  
It had been a long day for Trowa. Long tours of almost every room in here and now he had to get into the hangers to see what the heck is in there. Tomorrow would be just as bad but if he did not find anything in the hangers he would have to look in the central computer located right in the middle of the base. Trowa expected to find something in the hanger as he walked down the long hallway that lead to the Main Hanger that was closed off to almost everyone. The only people that could go in were top officials and Trowa was sure he would find what he was looking for in there.  
  
Trowa was dressed up quit nicely. The suit made him look as thought he was a high commanding officer and the accent that he practice made him sound as though he was from one of the big money making companies from Russia. His new name was Val Cazacion of the company named Freelance Enterprises, supposedly a very good supporter of this company.  
  
Finally Trowa had figured out the company's name, Oblivion. Oblivion was a metal supplier to normal people but it seems that Oblivion was OZ's metal supplier for their illegal mobile suit production. The only thing was that Oblivion was the leader of OZ and was just covering its ass by making it look as though the company just sold them metal when actually they were just sending them supplies and sending the money in a loophole. First the money would be secretly be sent to OZ, Next OZ would buy the goods legally, After that the money went back to Oblivion, and finally the money was again secretly sent back to OZ.  
  
This is were Freelance Enterprises came in. Freelance was an accounting business led by the best that Russia and surrounding countries could offer. The reason why Oblivion needed them is for the secret sending of money back to OZ and the paper work. Any other company would have snitched but in this company bribes were as good as gold. Each time they sent money illegally to OZ there was an extra amount which would make Freelance Enterprise make the transfer legal while also making it all hush hush. Freelance Enterprises also took care of the documents that made it so that it only looked like metal was being transported when actually anything could have been sent.  
  
Trowa was amazed at how good this company was. Oblivion was known around the world and space. Oblivion was the one metal company that supplied metal for almost all of the colonies in space and it was always known to most people on earth for good prices on high quantities of metal. Who would have ever thought Oblivion could be the one company behind OZ and who knows what else? It took Trowa a long time at Tora 1 to finally understand why all the legal documents showed Oblivion sending tons and tons of metal to OZ. The only thing that caught his eye is when Freelance Enterprises came up. After looking up Freelance it all kind of pieced together. Oblivion was not only sending metal but was sending fully made mobile suits and all Freelance had to do is convert the weight of the suits into tons and say it was metal.  
  
Trowa made it to the door and saw that a guard stood at the other side of the door on the inside of the hanger. Trowa straightened his tie and made a last minute check of himself. Trowa opened the door and immediately the guard looked. "Are you the Freelance Enterprises representative?" Asked the guard looking at Trowa's suit and briefcase.  
  
"Yes, I am." Answered Trowa in a very Russian accent.  
  
"Okay I will take you to the new suit." Said the guard giving Trowa a following me gesture as he started to walk. Trowa followed without a word checking out the position of every camera. Trowa and the guard came up to another metal door like at the entrance but this one did not have windows and it needed a special code. The guard never even tried to hide Trowa's field of vision. 498765 were the numbers that the guard pushed in and now Trowa knew how to get into the most highly secured part in the base.  
  
When the door opened and Trowa walked in he could not believe his eyes. The new mobile suit looked like Wing Zero with a few altercations but its main body and guns were the same. Its differences were quit noticeable. The eyes were tilted to make it look mad and they were also glowing red. The chest had a huge picture of a skull on it and so did the kneecaps and very top of the head.  
  
"Ah, Val you seem amazed." Said a man that walked up to Trowa in a suit.  
  
"Yes well it is quit impressive." Said Trowa looking into the man's eyes.  
  
"Yes it is isn't it, Oh please excuse my bad manners my name is John Raner." Said the man smiling and extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Raner." Said Trowa as he shook John's hand.  
  
"Just call me John." Said John smiling.  
  
"So you are the leader of Oblivion that everyone always talks about?" Said Trowa putting on a fake smile. To Trowa this guy seemed wrong.  
  
"Yes, But you must get a tour of this great mobile suit and meet the pilot." Said John giving Trowa a follow me gesture. They went up an elevator that led to the top of the mobile suit. Trowa followed John to the cockpit and expected it to be much like his own cockpit in his mobile suit but to Trowa's surprise and complete dismay it had the Zero system in it.  
  
"This has the Zero system." Blurted Trowa out loud  
  
"Yes, you know of it." Said John with a surprised looked  
  
"Yea, but not very well all I know is that no one seems to be able to control it." Said Trowa putting on a straight face.  
  
"Well our pilot can." Said John smiling as Trowa gave him a bewildered face.  
  
"Yea, and I think I do pretty well with it." Said a blonde haired 20 year old that seemed to just appear in front of Trowa. 


End file.
